


Daddy's baby Girl

by LAMP_Sanders21



Category: Harry Potter - J.K Rowling
Genre: Cute, Drarry, M/M, daughter - Freeform, drarry daughter, drarry fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6480733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAMP_Sanders21/pseuds/LAMP_Sanders21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds Draco singing to their newborn daughter after a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's baby Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Daddy's Baby Girl, By; Jimmy Needham

 

"You're always hanging out with Granger and Weasley. It's fucking annoying!" Draco shouted at his husband, Harry Potter.

"Well, they're my best friends. It's not my fault they hate you and you don't want to hang out with them!" Harry shouted. Draco bit his lip.

"That's a stupid excuse. You have a fucking daughter now, but you never see her because you're with the stupid weasel and mud blood!" Draco said, angrily.

"Don't call her a mud blood. You know how I feel about that!"

"I don't fucking care how you feel at this point."

"You've never cared about anyone but your bloody self. That's how all Death eaters are!" Harry shouted. Draco's eyes widened. Harry knew how much the being a Dath Eater thing hurt him. His hand unconsciously went to the Dark Mark on his arm and he gulped. "Draco-"

"No, fuck off, Potter!" Draco yelled, running up the stairs. Harry sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. He hadn't realized the baby had been crying, until he heard it stop. He got up and walked into the nursery.

"I think I'm in love  
She's two foot three  
Eyes blue and green  
I just can't get enough  
She got my heels over my head  
Or better yet, she got me movin' to the beat of her drum  
And if love were time, I would spend all mine  
Just livin' inside her world  
'cause she's daddy's baby girl" Draco sang softly. Lily giggled up at Draco as he continued,

"They warned that you'd demand all my attention  
Not to mention you're my very first child  
It's true I'm spending nearly half an hour  
Making faces just to get you to smile  
You've got me doing these silly little dance moves  
I hope this don't make it onto youtube" Harry smiled at his husband and daughter. He walked over and put his arms around Draco's waist and started singing with him,

"

Soon she'll crawl, then walk, then talk, she's here for a while  
Then sweet sixteen, and like a dream, she's down the aisle

I believe I'm in love  
She's two foot three  
Eyes blue and green  
I just can't get enough  
She got my heels over my head  
Or better yet, she got me movin' to the beat of her drum  
And if love were time, I would spend all mine  
Livin' inside her world  
Cause she's daddy's baby girl

She may leave, but she'll always be my world  
'cause she's daddy's baby girl" They finished the song and Lily was asleep.

 

"I'm sorry, Dray.." Harry mumbled into his husbands shoulder.

"Me to, I love you." 

"I love you to."

 


End file.
